The Pinnacle of Quirks
by d4nte
Summary: What if Izuku Midoriya had a quirk that grants him an effective Jack of All Trades? With the power of Eidolon (from Worm), watch as our young hero roams around the plot of BNHA. Quirk!Deku (**Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1: Manifestation

**Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power. **

**~Abraham Lincoln**

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Congratulations, Mrs. Midoriya!" Dr. Tsubasa said as he handed Inko a sheath of papers. "Your son has been confirmed to have a quirk. We wouldn't be able to determine what it specifically is, but it seems to be unique to you and your husband's quirk!"

"That's interesting. What do you think the power likely is?" Inko Midoriya asks. Young Izuku has always wanted to be a superhero, now he can with a quirk of his very own.

"By cross-examining his DNA with our extensive list…." the Doctor points to a terminal that is still running analysis on Izuku's DNA. He pulls out a slip of paper that finally crawls out of the printer. "It appears our closest approximation is a quirk that deals with precognition."

"Okay!" Inko said, "Say thank you to the doctor, Izuku."

"Bye Bye!" Izuku chirps as he ran out of the examination office while holding his All-Might action figure.

"So, Izuku." Inko asks as she drives the two home. "What do you think your quirk is?"

Izuku screws his eyes in concentration and then answers, "I have 3 balls in my head and I can put powers into them!"

The car immediately swerves as Izuku's mom froze in awe. "WHAT!" she cries as she parks the car at the local 7/11 mart lot.

"Yep!" Izuku states, confused as to why her mommy is panicking.

"Any quirk." Inko starts to choke a little bit in fear at what villains would do to obtain that kind of power.

"Any!" he waves his arm back and forth as his action figure starts to float near him.

"Aw shit." she mutters, still too gobsmacked at the realization.

"What's wrong?" Izuku asks, worried at why his mom looks so pale.

"Nothing, dear."

"Ok okaa-san!"

The pair goes home after Inko has her world shaken at the realization at how her son has one of the most powerful quirks known in history. Her son was still telling her about the every minor intricacy of his Quirk.

After her son was tucked into bed, Inko looks at the Quirk registration form, wondering how to word her son's quirk without making it sound too powerful yet still similar. **[Quirk: Quick Decisions] Can equip a Quirk based on a situation. The Quirk will decay after 10 minutes**

She looks down at the statement and nods. "_That'll work. Its similar enough to his quirk, but not overly telling"_ she thinks as she sends the form in an envelope addressed to the Quirk Archival Administration. She nods and goes to bed, satisfied with the statement.

Unbeknownst to his mom, Izuku, called Deku by his _close_ friend Katsuki Bakugou (A.N. He gets to be called Deku earlier, just no derogatory yet, K?), is practicing his newly realized quirk.

Deku had only just found out about the awe-inspiring capabilities of his quirk, his over-analytical mind already breaking down the exact premises of it. "_Now what quirk do I want to use?_" he mutters to himself, his quirk feeling like an over-eager puppy, ready to please its master.

"What about flight?" he bopped the palm of his hand, "That is one of the superpowers that I have always wanted to fly." Immediately, he felt on of the orbs vaguely fill with the feeling of air as he started to float up. "How fast can I go?" he muses as he suddenly accelerated straight into a wall.

"Ouch!" he cries as he grips his nose, slightly swollen from the crash, "I hope mom didn't hear that." The sound of feet running suddenly perked his vision as one of his orbs randomly filled with the feeling of tranquility.

"What happened?" Inko inquires as she looks at Izuku holding his nose.

"N-nothing." Izuku responds, looking guiltily to the side.

"You were playing with your quirk, weren't you?" Inko asks, looking amused at the seemingly all-powerful quirk being used as playtoy of a four year old. All kids, when they first discover their quirk, are always overeager in using them.

"Maybe." he finally releases his hand from his nose, the previously swollen nose in pristine condition. "B-but it's so cool!"

"Yes, yes it is. But you still have to go to sleep, mister." Inko grabs Izuku and plonks him on the bed before draping his blanket over him with her telekinesis.

"Sweet dreams, dear." Inko smiles as she kisses her dear son good night once more.

"You too." Izuku chirps as he rubs his nose.

Mrs. Midoriya once again smiles as she watches her son doze off, holding the door before closing it gently behind her. "_Life will be rough, but I'm sure my little rabbit will jump through the hurdles._" she muses before going back to her room.

* * *

**Ha! Another fanfic that is a pilot chapter. I decided to give young Deku here Eidolon's Shardset. Luckily, Endbringers not included, unless if he accidentally summons them, that is. **

**As similar to Eidolon, Izuku has access to a wide range of powers, but none of the mastery that can come out of it. Finally, another difference between Eidolon and Izuku is that Izuku can choose powers to use. **

**(Story Profile Art is ripped form the Worm Wiki)**

**Anyway, Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2: Conflict

**A hero is someone who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom. **

**~~Bob Dylan**

* * *

-0-

* * *

10 Years Later:

Izuku Midoriya sighs as he zips up his green hoodie before leaving the house. Once again, his mother refuses to tell him who is his father is. Always saying that he is working abroad and that his quirk is to breathe fire. As he walks to Aldara Junior High, he hears a loud commotion. His face lights up in awe as he sees a huge man being defeated by a costumed giant and Kamui Wood! One of the new upcoming heroes! He flips his notebook to a page where all of his knowledge of Kamui Wood is proudly displayed.

"Thanks for the support!" the giant woman shouts with glee as photographers start to take pictures as she poses over the defeated villain.

"That'll be me when I become a hero." Izuku determinedly speaks to himself as he starts to write his analysis over Mt. Lady announces herself and takes the villain into the van. He equips **Danger Sense** to check for any enemy. Nobody around here has any sense of danger for him. Good.

He pockets his journal and continues his journey to his school, now with a more peppier step as he got the chance to see a Superhero fight.

The rest of the walk is uneventful.

* * *

-0-

* * *

In school, Izuku has been both the target of jealousy and awe with his Jack of All Trades Quirk. He was able to change his quirk's name to **Jack of All Trades** after his mother realizes how ridiculous the name her sleep-deprived state of mind made up was.

After Katsuki found out about Deku's Quirk, he proclaims Deku as his rival to being All-Might and the two shares an intense rivalry between the two with their friendship somehow reinforced by ridiculous competitions.

For example, one time, the two friends had a fight over who can eat the spiciest food, with Katsuki finally collapsing after consuming a 350,000 Scoville Phall that they found in a nearby Indian restaurant. Izuku himself had to result in taking an Enhanced Constitution quirk in order to survive the ordeal and later was forced to use a Vomit quirk to expel the dangerous contents of his stomach out into a urinal. The restaurant was never able to fix that one toilet, due to the sheer acidity within the vomit constantly disintegrating pipes.

"Now class." Mr. Morimoto, the teacher, says, "We have two students here applying to UA, and both are in the classroom. Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugan."

"Yes!" Katsuki screams out, "The nerd and I will be able to rule the school of fuckheads within a week. I will have so many sidekicks that you will be lacking shithead!" He crows as his hands start to ignite in miniature explosions once again.

"Please, Mr. Bakugou." Mr. Morimoto pleads, "We don't want the Chemistry Explosion Incident to occur again." Everyone shivered at that, including Deku. It took him 3 hours to clean it, even with his Super Soaker and Perfect Cleaner Quirk.

"Tchh, fine," Katsuki grumbles as he folds his arm and throws his legs over the desk.

The teacher once again signs, happily knowing that next year, the two most destructive students that the school has ever seen will be leaving. Hopefully channeling their destructive tendencies into more helpful activities.

The school bell rings as the teacher finally cries in ecstasy for the last time, "Class dismissed!" Mr. Morimoto excitedly grabs his briefcase and hat, leaving the classroom in dealing with this class for so long, he is finally glad that he had to deal with these students for so long.

"Che. See you later, Deku." Katsuki grumbles as he lousily slouches out of the room along with the rest of the classmates. Deku is left behind as he continues on his in-depth analysis on Mt. Lady's Quirk. After a short while of intense muttering and quick usage of an **Analysis** quirk, he feels satisfied enough with his new entry to leave the classroom.

Humming a tune from one of the Silver Age heroes themes, Izuku gathers his materials and carefully piles them into his bag. The school does not appreciate him staying in the classroom without teacher supervision oftentimes, so they will often kick him out of the classroom politely. As he slings the backpack over his shoulder, the janitor walks in. "Leaving?" the wizened cleaning man grumbles in inquiry as he drags the yellow cart with the ratty mop into the classroom.

Izuku nods as he walks out before finally reaching the front door of the school. "Hmm, maybe I should take the shortcut." Despite the underbridge being in a shady area, it's usually safe due to its close proximity to the more populous streets of the city. However, today, there houses a certain slime villain looking for a meat puppet.

Mire lay in the darkness of the underbridge. "I need a new body to hijack if I can buy this week's groceries." He ponders as his stomach grumbles. "It's not like some goon will randomly walk into here…. Well, I guess the gods smile down upon me today." He notices young Midoriya walk into the dark and damp overpass, absentmindedly reading his 13th notebook.

Izuku absentmindedly flipped through his page, once again admiring all of his notes on All Might, the role model of all up and coming superheroes. Heck, Midoriya still has all of his All-Might Merchandise sprawled across his room along with his impressive collection of cloaks. He has a cloak for every occasion. He learned about this neat idea from an old comic about a quirkless superhero that had a costume for every situation, so Izuku decided that he should have that as well. A winter cloak, a summer cloak, a reaper costume, an overcoat of any kind, and other such clothing.

As he once again tries to theorize just what All-might's quirk is, he hears a soft rustling behind him. He quickly equips **Danger Sense** and almost dodges to the side. The key word is _almost_, seeing as the slimy appendages have already grappled him.

"Biscuits!" Izuku internally yells as he tries to struggle, knowing that super strength nor long-ranged firepower will not be able to affect a slime. What can punish a slime-like entity? Then, the slime entity started to force itself down his throat, "Don't worry. I'm just hijacking your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds... then it'll be all over."

Izuku tries to tear the slime off with super strength, he tried to blow it up, he tried to freeze it solid, he tried to create shockwaves to force the slime to lose its viscosity. Nothing works and Izuku isn't naive enough to try an use one of the more collateral damage Quirks. "It looks like my new host has a wide range of Quirks. Interesting." The slime villain muses as more of it kept on going down Izuku's throat. Izuku finally relaxes realizing that he cannot do anything without destroying the entire block. Then, one of his radar quirks starts to blare.

**"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!"** All-Might came into the overpass, punching the slime villain into the wall. Is his punch capable of breaking physics, Izuku muses, seeing as it is just a punch that rendered it unconscious? But how. That's the primary question, seeing as how Izuku's own super strength did zero against it, maybe it's because Izuku was trying to tear it rather than punching it?

All-might grappled the Slime and stuffed it indignantly into a plastic bottle that is lying around. Midoriya then realizes that All-might is going to leave.

"Wait. Wait!" Izuku cries as he grabs the leg of his all-time idol. Since he didn't have a signature of All-might, Izuku knew that he **needed** to have that signature. All-might stops and looks at the green-haired boy. "Yes, citizen?" He moves to leave, but then notices a gleam in the young man's eyes. Something that inflamed his own passion of heroism.

"Can this boy….be the successor for **One For All**?" All-might muses. It could have been an illusion, but he swears that there is a passion for heroism that can only be matched by his own. He completely gets so lost in thought that he forgets that his All-might form is starting to expire. He suddenly feels the surge of loss of energy that signifies the end of his form. "Oh, crap." Toshinori thinks as smoke engulfed the small overpass and Izuku uses a Wind Quirk to blow away the smoke.

"What was that?" Midoriya asked, before realizing that his idol is now replaced with a scrawny man. "Ummm, are you All-Might?"

"Yes. Yes, young man." Toshinori awkwardly looks away when he realizes that a random fan is able to see his real face. He then starts to cough explosively as blood gets violently expelled from his mouth. Instead of jumping back, the young boy went forward to help him.

"Are…. are you okay, Mr. All-might?" Izuku asks in worry, using a Medical Analysis Quirk to determine what is wrong with his idol. He then gasps in shock at the skeletal man appearing before him.

"Are…. are you All-Might?"

* * *

~0~

* * *

**So, I was like, I need to post something, even if the week was like oh fuck you, let's throw a bunch of tests, musical practice, and projects. Sigh. Oh well, perseverance.**

**Tata!**


	3. Chapter 3: Acknowledgement

**No one can long hide behind a mask; the pretense soon lapses into the true character.**

**~Seneca the Younger**

* * *

-0-

* * *

The silence stretches between the two. Izuku is still pointing his finger at the emaciated hero.

"_What do I do? What do I do?"_ Toshinori's mind scrambles around in panic as he attempts to piece together an excuse for the green-haired boy. One of his fanboys had discovered his identity! He must protect his secret identity or he will never get PEACE! How ironic, the Hero of Peace not getting any peace.

"_Ohmygod! He is All-might?!"_ Midoriya is shocked. His hero is secretly….a blond skeleton?

"It's not what it looks like." The hero weekly gasps before a veritable flood of blood spurts out of his mouth. "_Crap. My lungs are breaking down once again, I have to go to Recovery Girl, soon."_

Midoriya jumps up and equips **Analysis**. "Al-All might, sir! What is wrong?" He asks as he immediately grabs the hero's bony wrist, already sleuthing around for the cause of the issue. After all, his idol cannot just die in front of him. **Analysis** reveals its horrifying contents to him.

"H-how are you still alive, All-might?" Izuku stammers in confusion. Indeed, the Number 1 Hero's entire respiratory system is shredded. Heck, his stomach and liver are in pieces, and there is a missing lung lobe!

"What do you mean, young man?" Toshinori questions. Is it because of the young man's quirk….or did he just see the amount of blood he spat out? Probably the latter.

"I used my quirk to see inside you," Izuku responds. "My quirk allows me to gain a power specifically designed to what I need."

"_That sounds very similar to All For One's!"_ Toshinori panics in his mind. Does that villain have a son that nobody knows about?

"Does the name All For One sound familiar?" He ventures. The name is heavily restricted within the Quirk community, so the kid will only know if he is familiar with him.

"Who?" Izuku tilts his head in naive confusion, "Is that the person that injured you? I thought that it will be Toxic Chainsaw since there are rumors that he managed to land a hit on you."

Relief breaks within the hero's mind. "_Then that want for heroism is not fabricated."_

"That goon?" All-Might laughs, "Nah! I crushed him before he can land a hit on me!"

Midoriya's eyes start to sparkle, "That's so cool, All-might sir!" The young boy then remembers just what he was asking for, "Is there any chance that you can sign notebook?"

"Sure sure." the hero absentmindedly responds as he grabs his always-present pen and autographs the page. As he signs his name, he can see the extremely detailed summary and speculations regarding his power. Even one where the young boy thinks that his quirk is based on stockpiling power. That's a very close guess.

"A-anyway, All-might." Izuku asks, "I can heal you… probably." His mental orbs are already flicking through biokinesis, gift enhanced regeneration, remove pain, and other quirks. He settles on biokinesis and biocognition as the viable powers and discards the rest.

"You can try." All-might answers eagerly. If the boy truly does have access to any power, then there should be a power somewhere that can heal or regenerate his organs. Recovery girl can't since she only speeds up the body's natural processes. He wants to be able to breathe fully again, dammit!

Izuku breathes as he takes the #1 Hero's wrist. He can feel the microbes in the air and in the skin. The germaphobe inside him is freaking out. "_I'll never use this power again, unless if I really have to." _Izuku then realizes his folly. He doesn't have any biomass! Then, he remembers the microbes in the air. There may be enough? There is still some fat cells in All-Might, even if he looks anemic. With his power grabbing microbes in the air, he converts the cellular structure to make it similar to that of All-Might's other lung. A few moments pass by as slowly, the lung is remade. "Okay… the lung is done." Izuku murmurs as he can feel something taxing his mind. The liver and stomach should be easy compared to the missing lung as they are still there. After a couple of more minutes, the liver and stomach are regenerated. The liver could've regenerated on its own, but in its state, it probably would've taken an entire lifetime for it to heal.

"And… done." Izuku lifts his hand as All-might's breathing immediately lifted.

"I… FEEL… FANTASTIC!" the hero roars as he once again takes on his heroic persona. Izuku cheers at the successful healing. "I COMMEND YOU, YOUNG HERO!"

After a short while, All-Might gets up. "Now then, young lad. I have to go and take this villain fo- wait, where did he go?"

Izuku looks at All-might's hand, where a bottle should be held. "Oh no!" Izuku cries out, "I'm sorry All-Might sir! It must've slipped when I grabbed your leg."

"It's alright!" the hero reassures the shaking boy, "It means that I'll just have to find the villain again!"

"Good luck!" Izuku waves as the hero jump from the roof in a frantic search for the villain.

As All-Might leaves, his thoughts once again wander back to passing down his Quirk. "_Yeah, that kid will be the best candidate."_

Midoriya notices that there is a note written into the blank space that he left for All-Might, in addition to the signature. **Meet me at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park at 1 PM tomorrow.**

He jumps in excitement. All-might took notice in him? It's his dream come true! He has to tell his mom! Wait, does the hero want him to not tell anyone? It's so confusing. He looks at the grey roof and sees fire in the distance coupled with loud snaps of explosions.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Is that… Kacchan?" Izuku looks at the sight incredulously. His friend should know better than to use his Quirk in public. That is, after all, a punishable offense! He's gotta get him to stop. Izuku looks around, trying to find the fire escape and heads down, almost flying down the iron steps. "_I'm coming for you, Kacchan!"_ he thinks determinedly as he runs alongside the street as other people start to stream in to look at the spectacle.

The world is awash with flames. That is the first thing that the green-haired boy register when he runs into the scene. There are crumbling buildings and large concrete debris littering the floor. Hydrolyzer, a hydrokinetic superhero, is already there forming walls of water in order to blockade the audience and keep the flames away. Kamui and Mt. Lady are there fighting against the Slime Villain, utilizing Bakugou as both a hostage and a weapon. The novice Pro duo seems to have a little trouble dealing with the slimy villain. He is skirting from side to side, deftly dodging the tree trunks that Kamui sprouts out while holding Bakugou's raging fist whenever Mt. Lady tries to punch him.

"_I can't use my Quirk in public, but Kacchan..." _Izuku ponders, torn between his cynical and heroic side. He so dearly wants to save his friend, but he also doesn't want to get arrested for vigilantism. "_Maybe if I use it stealthi-"_

"DON'T WORRY, FOR I AM HERE!" All-Might comes roaring down from the sky and striking the slime perfectly in its bulbous head like a strike of thunder. In a swift motion, he tries to reach for Bakugou before the addled slime can retain its facilities. Izuku notices that the slime has a calculating look on his face, probably trying to possess All-Might. So, the boy uses Telekinesis in order to wrench aside the Tentacle, basically pushing it away.

The hero immediately grabs Bakugou with both hands and kicks off the Slime like a diving board and flips into a stance. All-Might scans the crowd and notices Izuku. With a knowing look, the hero gave him a knowing wink and a conspiratorial smile while setting the shocked blonde onto the ground. "HAVE A NICE DAY, GOOD CITIZENS!" he waves with a smile as he flies off, probably to help save someone else.

"All right! Shows over." Hydrolyzer yells as the water fence starts to push forward while the heroes start to help repair the surrounding battleground along with the essential services.

Izuku walks away, shaking in excitement, as he notices Bakugou walking around in confusion. He is being tended to by some paramedics. "Hey, Kacchan!" he yells as he runs up to the boy.

"Oh. It's you, Deku." He says dully, looking down at his still smoking hands.

"A-are you okay?" Izuku asks as he places his hand on the shivering blonde's shoulder. There is already a blanket draped over the teen.

"I'm a hero, right?" came the desperate question, as if wondering about the true purpose of his life.

"Yeah! You're my rival for being the Number 1 hero, right?" Izuku proclaims, "So, what's wrong with you? It's not like any of this is your fault."

"You don't see, don't you?" he chuckles, "Can you not see the injured people amongst the rubble? The damage that my own explosions caused? Are people terrified of me, or do they pity me?"

"You did nothing wrong," Izuku decides to nuzzle the shell-shocked blonde, "It's the villain's fault and he's been taken to jail. Even heroes can mess up. It doesn't mean that they'll give up because of one mistake."

"I guess." Bakugou signs as he raises his head to once again look at the dancing flames. The same flames are reflected in his eyes.

"I have to go home. I hope I can see you over the summer!" Midoriya waves as he jogs to go to his home.

"I hope so too." a small smile graces the troubled teen's face as he looks fondly at the emerald-haired boy before blanking at the sight of destruction, "Can I be a better hero?"

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Since I have a senior trip next week, I'll be going through my revolving fics so I don't have people going "UPDATE PLS" in my reviews. Hem Hem. Have a nice weekend. I hope that this chapter is… all right? To be honest, I think that I'm better at writing snippets more than anything, but whatever. **

**Tata!**


	4. Chapter 4: Decision

**Nurture your minds with great thoughts. To believe in the heroic makes heroes. **

**~ Benjamin Disraeli**

* * *

-0-

* * *

Izuku walks down to Dagobah National Park, wondering just what All-Might wants to do with him. It's not like there is any purpose for a meeting in such an isolated location. Maybe he's a pedophile.

...Nah. All-Might possible can't- Doesn't everyone have some skeletons in their closet? Even Izuku himself has some, having stolen candy when he was three years old from a convenience store.

Oh no. Nobody has ever actually been alone with the Number 1 Hero. What happens if he actually is? Izuku unconscious equips super speed, danger sense, and a stasis beam. There, that should keep him safe if that's All-Might desires.

He arrives to see the emancipated hero sitting on a broken washer. The blonde man has an oddly serious expression on his angular face.

"Do you know why I called you here?" the hero asks as he gets up from the washer machine.

"No..." Izuku ventures, still keeping a respectful distance away from the gaunt man, "You only said to come here."

"Oh. " All-might coughs into his fist, "My name is Toshinori Yagi. Nice to meet you, up and coming hero."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Toshinori-sensei," Izuku replies, maybe Toshinori isn't going to do anything.

"So, I have been turning over an idea in my head and I've decided on just what to do. You're going to be inheriting my quirk, **One For All**!" he shouts out to the heavens.

"Wha- why? How? Actually, how is your quirk inheritable?" Izuku cries out in confusion, "I already have my Quirk, **Jack of All Trades**!"

"Listen, young man." Toshinori continues, "You need to decide whether or not you will accept my power! The tabloids called it "superhuman strength" and a "boost" and I constantly dodged the question during interviews with a funny joke. Because the Symbol of Peace, All Might, had to be a natural-born hero. But young man, I will tell you the truth. My Quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch. It was passed on to you? That's right. And next, it is your turn."

"Wait just a minute!" Izuku yelps, "How does one seriously inherit a quirk like yours? I know that people argue on forums whether your Quirk is **Boost **or **Superhuman Strength**, but there is never a Quirk that enables the user to gift it to others. Anyway, shouldn't you give it to an unpowered person? They'll appreciate it a whole lot better than someone like me."

"Yes, but the question is whether they have the same flame in their heart for being a hero like you?" Toshinori asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, there should be…."

"However, most quirkless people, no insult to them, will be too greedy if given this offer and therefore abuse it. However, what better to gift it to someone that has no need for it."

"No no no. That's flawed reasoning right there, All-Might, sir. Someone should prize a quirk given by the Number 1 Hero, I may accidentally forget about it!"

All-Might looks at the refusing green-haired kid. Well, he might as well teach the kid. At the very least, he can leave another legacy such as with Togata. After all, he was the one who asked young Midoriya to come by.

"Okay then. One of the important things that you need in order to be a hero is to have a strong body. Therefore, you will be hauling the trash of Dagobah International Park without using any of your quirks!" All-Might shouts in glee before pausing.

"Errr, what do I do after that?" Midoriya asks.

"Get into U.A!" Toshinori enthusiastically responds after a few moments of pause.

"Okay, I'll do that," Izuku says before immediately starting to pull a refrigerator, before collapsing from the effort. "Shit," he says quietly as he shakes his arms in an effort to

"Ahh, yes." Toshinori continues, "This'll be an arduous task."

"I'll finish this within the month!" Izuku promises as he starts to push the fridge now across the sand.

"You can do it, young man!" All-Might said before he pauses, "There seems to be a civilian in danger. I'll check up on your progress every week. As long as you work on those muscles, I don't really care what method you do to clear the beach, as long as there are no quirks!"

"Ay ay!" Izuku yells as his legs tremble to form the straining task of pushing a large appliance.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Every week, All-Might visits the park, seeing Deku push and pull the trash in the park into bags and trash receptacles. Even when he finished bagging the trash, the young boy carries them to the dumpster almost a block away-without using a quirk. This is quite the test of endurance for the teen, but he persists.

"Impressive." Toshinori frequently gave Izuku thumbs-ups as the green-haired boy continued the solo clean up. "If you were this committed, I want to see what good you will do with my quirk."

"Huff. huff. For the last time, Toshinori-sensei, I don't want your quirk. You should save it for someone who will savor it. Even if it would be cool to have my idol's quirk, you still need it." Izuku answers as he lightly blows in response to carrying an anvil. Who leaves an anvil on the beach as trash? Maybe he can change it to create some materials…. No. Bad quirk.

For some odd reason, Izuku has always viewed his quirk as an over-excited puppy. It will often seemingly chose powers at random to appease him, but most of the powers do seem to work in any situation he finds himself in. For example, he keeps getting suggestions to have **Super Strength**, **Weight Modifying**, and **Pocket Dimension**. At least he is getting good practice in ignoring the "pings" that his power produces.

Three weeks later, the second-to-last day before the U.A. exam occurs, the beach is clean.

"There…. Done." Izuku says as he tosses the last bag of trash into the dumpster.

"Good Job, young man!" Another thumbs-up greets the boy as All-Might returns to see the pristine beach. "How did you manage to get the beach so clean?"

"Oh, the tides helped clean the sands," Izuku answers as he performs a few light stretches to relax some of his muscles.

"So, how is your body?" Toshinori asks as Izuku feels up his muscles.

"Good?" Izuku responds. Maybe All-Might is a closet pervert. Nope. Not thinking about that.

"Well, if you're not taking my quirk," All-might pauses, waiting for Izuku to say something. Izuku only nods, "Then I guess that you are all set for the U.A. exam. You already passed the written exam… Don't let anyone tell you that I said that, and you should be fit for the more physically demanding portion."

"How do you know all of this anyway?" Izuku asks as All-Might freezes in step.

"I'll be teaching there."

"Huh, All-Might will be-you'll be teaching there?!" Izuku asks incredulously as he gapes at the now sheepish hero.

"Yeah," Toshinori rubs the back of his head, "Even if I may be not the _best _teacher, I still feel that I have to pass knowledge down to the next generation of heroes. Also-, urk."

Blood dribbles out of the emaciated man's mouth as Izuku helps prop him up.

"It's been a while since I felt that…." Toshinori weakly mutters as Izuku leans him against a concrete wall.

"Thanks for teaching me sensei." Izuku bows, "Do you need help going home?"

"Nah." The sickly man waves Izuku's concerns away, "I'll be fine. See you 'round kid."

Izuku smiles as he walks away. Yet another step in his path to becoming the Number 1 hero complete.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**So. I have to ask, can Eidolon have Tinker powers? Because I don't know whether or not to give Izuku that. Anyway, All-Might is still going to be invested in Izuku, except that it is for a different reason this time. Thanks for waiting as I doubt I'll be able to post anything for this week. Curse thee, AP Exams! Anyway, **

**Tata!**


	5. Chapter 5: Competition

**Competition is always a good thing. It forces us to do our best. A monopoly renders people complacent and satisfied with mediocrity. **

**~ Nancy Pearcey**

* * *

-0-

* * *

Izuku stands in front of the admittedly impressive building of U.A. Academia. Today is the day that he'll be taking the practical portion of the general entrance exam for U.A. The excitement is palpable in the air as would-be candidates excitedly talk to each other about how they'll rock the exam.

Izuku's quirk shifts in thought before immediately settling on **Extrapolation**, **Super Speed**, and **Thunderstrike**. That should cover a good amount of possibilities for whatever he may encounter in a physical test. Well, aside from strength-based tests.

Oh, Kacchan is running behind me.

"Get out of my way or you're dead." he grouses as he rushes by Izuku, who just sidesteps the charging teen.

Sigh. Well, Izuku triggers **Super Speed** and runs into the hall where the exam starts. It's not like there's anyone else that he can meet. After all, despite being popular for his Quirk, Izuku was never able to really make friends with anyone aside from Bakugou. His inherent shyness still preventing him from truly befriending people.

The hall is dead silent as every applicant stares in deadpan at the screaming yellow man.

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE!" Present Mic yells at the top of his lung as silence reigns throughout the entire hall. "EVERYBODY SAY HEY!"

Izuku shifts awkwardly in his seat as Present Mic continues to ramble on. His mind continuously plots ways to defeat the faux villains mentioned by the loud hero. All of them seems to be easy to destroy so something that is non-lethal to humans but can damage electronics will be useful, like an EMP-like quirk.

"May I ask a question?" a well-groomed and tall teenager as he stands up to hold up a piece of paper. The same that is in front of Izuku.

"Yes, young man?" Present Mic responds as his face betrays his excitement that there is someone to answer his hot-blooded talk.

"Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A., Japan's Top Academy." The teen yells as he points at his paper. "There appear to be no fewer than _4 variants_ of Faux Villains on this handout!"

Present Mic looks unamused as he is about to click his presentation clicker before the teen once again interrupts him.

"And you, with the curly hair!" his finger stabs at Izuku with precision.

Izuku points at himself in confusion before realizing his **Extrapolation** was making him talk out loud. Whoops.

"You've been muttering this whole time… It's DISTRACTING!" He yells with a death glare, making Midoriya sink into the chair in fear at the teen.

Before he can continue, Present Mic once again buts in. "Alright. Alright. Examinee 7111, Nice Catch. Thanks!"

The blonde hero then laughs to himself. "But the faux villain variety gets you zero points. He's more of an obstacle."

Izuku's mind whirls as he considers the implications of such a terrifying being on the battlefield. He'll have to use a much stronger power for that. Maybe something more explosive or disintegrative. It will probably much more resistant than the normal variants.

"That's all from me!" Present Mic ends his speech. "I'll leave my listeners with our school motto." A spotlight seems to spring from under him as he pumps his fist.

"PLUS ULTRA!" He concludes as doors behind him start to open. "Break a leg, everyone."

Izuku nods in satisfaction as his quirks start to wear away and he stuffs his paper into his backpack. Time to prepare for the test.

* * *

-0-

* * *

The group stands in front of the gate leading to the test site in the facsimile of a city. What does he need? His mind whirls in thought before deciding on three quirks: **Teleportation (LOS), EMP Bolt, **and **Disintegrating Touch**. Good enough.

Izuku nods as he stands, noticing Present Mic talking about something.

"And begin." Wait that was what the hero was talking about? Izuku immediately turns and teleports into the city.

"See, one candidate knows what's up." Izuku can hear Present Mic address the rest of the applicants. A loud roar erupts as Izuku already had begun shooting EMP bolts into the robots, shorting out their electronics and causing them to collapse.

One-pointers zip in front of Izuku as a bolt causes it to stutter and stop. Izuku notices bursts of fire, ice, electricity, explosions, and other elements burst out in a flurry as other candidates get to work on systematically destroying the bots.

"Huh, there's someone stuck under debris?" Izuku notices a ball-haired boy attempting to get out of a pile of rocks over him. Izuku teleports to the rubble and tags it, causing the rocks to disintegrate as he grabs the boy, who stammers thanks as Izuku swiftly teleports out. There's still more points to gain, after all.

"6 minutes and 2 seconds remaining." Present Mic's voice resonates through the air as explosions and building collapse are still happening.

"I have 54 points." Izuku muses as he once again removes the rubble of rocks to free yet another contender, who thanks him quickly before going out in search. It is always good to save someone, even in a competition. Although that is because there are almost zero robots left. However, he hasn't seen the zero-pointer yet. Has someone actually managed to destroy it?

A loud rumble can be heard as Izuku teleports on top of a still intact building to see a huge-fricken monster of a robot appear. What? Why is it so huge? It's a "gimmick", but that's too large to be just an obstacle. Izuku teleports to another building as the building as he was standing on disintegrates under the force of its punch.

He has to stop it. Its punch is capable of leveling buildings! He then sees a girl stuck under rubble. Right underneath the contraptions leg. Well then, time to save her.

Izuku teleports on the head of the hulking monstrosity and taps the hulking monstrosity. The robot stills as a pulse of EMP first cause it to stall and then slowly turn into dust as Izuku teleports down to the girl who was in trouble and frees her.

"You okay?" he asks with a faint smile as he picks up the girl.

"The girl is in surprisingly good condition for being trapped under rubble." An elderly woman trods behind him. "I'll just heal her and then we should be good." Her lips expand forward as she kisses the girl's cheek, in which her legs' bruises fade away.

"You're Recovery Girl!" Izuku exclaims as she laughs and walks away.

"And that concludes our examinations!" Present Mic yells over the microphone as the heavy gate reopens to let the candidates leave.

Izuku smiles. This is just the next step in his dream of being the best hero possible!

* * *

-0-

* * *

**So… how is everyone? Good? Good. Anyway, I have nothing much to say except that Izuku's quirk isn't really going to "depower" since it's based on the bullshit genetic hodgepodge that is Quirks, in addition, I doubt that Izuku is going to accidentally form an Endbringer for a long time because he is by no means an official hero and therefore hasn't experienced much boredom as he is still excited at the prospect of being a hero, which therefore doesn't lead to the degradation of his powers. Maybe if I can let this fic extend to pro hero days, but that's stupid, so I doubt that we'll ever see Endbringer apocalypse happen. Have a nice week!**

**Tata!**


	6. Chapter 6: Enrollment

"**The purpose of life is not to be happy. It is to be useful, to be honorable, to be compassionate, to have it make some difference that you have lived and lived well." **

**~ Ralph Waldo Emerson**

* * *

-0-

* * *

Izuku looks down at the U.A. uniform in the box after he grasped the box with an excited expression on his face. He had gotten first place on the physical examination! 54 Villain Points and 60 Rescue Points. Amazing. In his sheer excitement, he went to sleep clutching that dress shirt in his arms.

Inko smiles gently before tugging the uniform out of her sleeping son's grasp. She has to iron the clothes before he leaves for high school tomorrow. It's, after all, another bright day for her only son, after… _that man_ left them.

Mrs. Midoriya's hand trembles as she remembers him. He seemed so charming when she first met him, with purple hair in a similar style to her son's. Sigh. It's no use regretting one's past mistakes. She was just a foolish maiden who was charmed by his voice and personality.

Taking the grey slacks, Inko walks downstairs and picks up the clothing iron.

*Knock Knock*

Inko's hand freezes as she looks at the door. Who can it be?

"Coming." Inko cries out as she walks towards the front door. Who would that be? She opens the door to see a light-blue haired man with a ragged cloak.

"Hello?" Inko asks as she peers from behind the door. With a smirk, the man responds to her query.

"How is sensei's son doing?" he asks with a sinister grin.

"Wh-who are you?" Inko asks as her stomach drops. All For One has found out about her son's quirk.

"Oh, did I forget?" he blinks, "I swore that my name is already given to NPCs. I need to get to know my Player Two is, after all."

She can guess who he is referring to. "No." Inko flatly responds as she starts to close the door. A hand grabs the door, causing it to slightly flake away into dust before it is abruptly drawn away. Inko freezes as she realizes what the quirk is.

"Now is that any way to treat a friend of your…. lover?" he replies as he pushes through the door and lazily sits on the couch, "My name is Shigaraki Tomura."

He holds his hand as if expecting a handshake. He looks back down.

"Right." he says with a bitter tone, "It's not like I'm going to _touch_ you." His eyes gleam with an inborn madness as he looks around the house. "Nice joint that sensei's son has."

"Yes, somewhere that you or _him_ aren't welcome to." Inko continues, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, but you should've realized that sensei would've only married for power." Tomura starts to absentmindedly scratch his dry neck. "After all, it's not like he could've not just stolen your quirk for his own gain."

Inko gulps as she looks at the wall phone.

"Now now." Tomura wags his pointer finger, "We can't have you do that. But. We'll not worry your son until later. Even if our point of discussion is about your child."

"What do you want to know?" Mrs. Midoriya asks with a cautious tone. Here is a man that'll probably just kill her if she gives insufficient information.

"Well….." Tomura taps his chin, "I would like to know how similar is your dear son's, Izuku, quirk compared to sensei's."

"They're different," Inko responds as she stands by the stairwell. She glances upstairs where her sleeping son is before turning her attention back at the maliciously grinning man.

"And?" he prompts as he taps his leg.

"Izuku can access any power for a limited amount of time, All for One can take any power forever." She grouses out as he claps his hands.

"Good!" He smiles pleasantly, "Well then, I'll be going away now. If you go and tattle on the pro heroes, then we may just visit your precious son. I'll be seeing you later. Or more accurately, your son. After all, he's going to U.A., isn't he?" And with that, he walks out, ignoring the broken door.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"So, Class 1A." Izuku looks down at his paper. He was dressed in his grey uniform and is currently walking down the hallway. Apparently, a carpenter had to come by because their front door was broken. His mom refused to answer what happened, looking a bit pale as she answered his query.

The door that he was standing in front of is huge, probably in order to accommodate those with quirks that make them larger than average human size. However, if it 1A, then that means only the elite of the admittance exams will be in this-something that he is a part of.

"REMOVE YOUR FOOT FROM THAT DESK!" a shout came from the classroom. That shout sounds familiar. Was it from...the physical exam? Izuku opens the door to see Bakugou and the boy from before yelling at each other. Great.

"Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A. before us as well as the craftsmen who made the desk!" he yells at Kacchan.

"Like I care. What middle school are _you_ from, you extra?" he retorts. Great, an argument already. Izuku decided to bite the bullet and interrupt it.

"Stop it….you two." he breathes out as the two looks at him with hostile eyes. "Eep."

The tall boy's face hardens before he walks up to Izuku, completely ignoring Bakugou. "Who are you?" he asks.

"My-y name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku stammers as he stares at the hard face of the tall boy. He holds up his hand.

"My name is Tenya Ida." Ida remarks as he grasps the proffered hand and shakes it, "You are the highest scoring person in the exam, even perceiving the hidden portion of the exam."

Everyone in the class pauses in conversation and looks at the green-haired boy.

"Yes," Izuku says. He didn't know that there was a hidden section. He just went and helped people like he always did.

"Bahh!" Bakugou spats, "He's my rival, he will always be better than you."

"Don't be like that." Izuku chides the fiery teen when he heard someone behind him.

"Oh! You're the one who saved me." a girl with a round face says as she shakes his hands, "My name is Ochaco Uraraka!" She blushes as she gets closer to him.

Out of the corner of Izuku's vision, he sees a person with greasy black hair in a yellow camping bag sneaking into the classroom.

"So we've got the entrance ceremony and guidance sess-" Ochaco is still in front of Izuku's face as he stops her.

"I think that the teacher is here?" Izuku asks as he points at the caterpillar… man…. Thing.

"Oh, someone noticed me?" it remarks as the entire class immediately silences and sits down. The black-haired man takes a long sip of his juice pack. "Good for you. It still took you about 5 seconds to become silent."

Unzipping the camping bag, the man walks out. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you."

Oh, he's the homeroom teacher. But which hero? The getup seems familiar, but Izuku can't determine who. The hero then dips his hand into his sleeping bag and pulls out a bundle of gym clothes. What?

"Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds." he casually remarks before leaving the room. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up."

"Did he grab this from his sleeping bag?" a black haired girl asks with trepidation as she grabs one of the feminine uniforms. "It's still warm…."

"Well, we have to go soon." a blonde teen says as he slips on his own with a grimace. "It's so disturbing."

The class hastily zips on the gym uniform and quickly exits the classroom towards the gym grounds.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**So. I decided that its time to truly fuck with canon for a bit and insert that short conversation between Inko and Tomura. Have a nice weekend. Also, Bakugou auto-corrects to "Bakugan" on Grammerly. **_**lol**_

**Tata!**


	7. Chapter 7: Trial

**The arrogance of success is to think that what you did yesterday will be sufficient for tomorrow.**

**~ William Pollard**

* * *

-0-

* * *

Class 1-A leaves the classroom, following the sullen teacher. It can't be anything too bad, it is a school after all, right? Right?

"Okay, class." Aizawa-sensei takes yet another slurp of his juice box and points at the various gym instruments strewn around the field. There were balls, scanners, lifts, and other such items.

"Today, you guys will be conducting a test of your quirks." Aizawa continues as he pauses before the scanner robot whirs to life.

"Wait! Wait!" Uraraka complains as she interrupts the homeroom teacher, "What about the entrance ceremony? What about the guidance sessions?" She almost screams the question as Aizawa's head tilts to the side.

"What about them?" He questions, "You don't need them if you're going to be a hero."

"What…." the entire class in confusion, but this place is still a school.

"U.A. is known for its "freestyle" education, something that is also applicable to us teachers." Aizawa continues, ignoring the confused students.

"You know your standard no-quirks-allowed gym tests?" he asks, "You did all these in middle school, yes?" He points at all of the gym equipment. The class nods, wondering what he is referring to.

"This country still insists on prohibiting the usage of quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not rational. To be honest, the Department of Education is just being lazy."

Here, Aizawa looks at Izuku directly and throws a spherical robot at him. Catching the ball, Izuku looks at it in confusion.

"How far can you throw in middle school, Midoriya?" Aizawa asks the teen.

"51 meters," Izuku responds with a look of continued confusion.

"Great, that's about average. Now do it with your quirk." Aizawa-sensei says, "Do whatever you want."

"Do whatever I want?" Izuku's quirk is already spinning around, picking out **Aerokinesis**, **Relativistic Ballistic Control**, and **Entropic Concentration**. Oh. This is going to be fun.

Picking up the ball, Izuku already formed several walls of air surrounding him, protecting his classmates and teacher for the probable idiocy of causing instantaneous acceleration in real life. He applies entropic concentration in order to keep the heat concentrated into a focused point behind the ball and he throws it. A soundless shockwave blasts against the air walls. Luckily, Izuku had the presence of will of forcing the friction of the ball's explosive release to channel it into propelling the ball even more. The ball… well, it disappeared. Whoops.

The entire class looks at Izuku's throw in awe.

"What was that?" the tall girl with her hair in a ponytail asks with a look of terror.

"Oh, I applied instantaneous acceleration to the ball." Izuku says, "I used aerokinesis in order to prevent air from flooding into the vacuum and forced entropy to only concentrate behind the ball." He then realizes what he has done.

"Whoops.." Izuku cringes a bit in realization at how he could've detonated a shockwave filled with plasma in the middle of the school.

"We're going to have to teach you about restraint…." Aizawa remarks as he looks at his sensor, "Infinity. That's what the sensor says. But, it is my fault for saying that you can do whatever. What I meant to say is anything that will not have a likely chance of causing massive damage to the environment around it. You're lucky that I noticed the air or else I would've stopped your….. Ball toss."

"Anyway," Aizawa coughs into his hands, "It's important for us to learn our limits. And it appears that we have someone who laughs at limits."

"I-I-I didn't mean to." Izuku looks down with a look of shame.

"Sigh, let's just get on with the testing. Anyway, so yeah, free reign over the usage of your quirks to a….more responsible degree."

"That's awesome!" a red-haired teen exclaims as he pumps his fists into the air. "We get to use our quirks for real?!"

That seems to be the wrong thing to say, because Aizawa's face darkens as he starts to chuckle, "Awesome, is it? You are hoping to become heroes after three years here….and **you** think that it'll be all fun and games?" His voice is slowly edging towards foreboding anger.

"Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events or unable to control their quirks is…..deemed _hopeless _and _expelled._"

Immediately the entire class stiffens at the ultimatum given. The black-haired homeroom teacher lifts his hair up, showing pinpoint black pupils in a bloodshot eye whirling about madly,

"Your fate is in my hands alone. So welcome yourself," he shouts, "for this is the Hero Course of U.A.!"

"Now, I'll cut the bullshit." Aizawa continues, "You people want to be heroes? Fine, then you better be prepared to deal with the next three years. After all, heroes are who people look up to, the epitome of humanity. Obviously, in order to get you prepared to be a hero, your education has to teach you the values of being a hero. And some can only be taught through a lesson of pain. After all, Plus Ultra is our motto. So bring it on fresh blood. Show me why you should be a hero."

* * *

-0-

* * *

The first event is the 50-meter dash. Izuku Midoriya flashes through his mind as Kacchan starts to grin as he props his arms behind him.

"You know, Izuku," Bakugou says, "I hope that you're ready for me to surpass you. I don't care if your quirk is bullshit. I'll just make mine more bullshit than yours."

"Go!" Aizawa yells as Izuku pounces forward while being propelled by his aerokinesis.

"3.79! 4.13!" The scanner said in consecutive order as Izuku and Bakugou zips by.

"So is your power aerokinesis or acceleration?" Ochako asks as Izuku continues to watch more of the students run.

"Neither." Izuku says, "I'll tell you after the tests."

"I would also like to know," a boy with red and white hair asks as he strides up to the two. "The two actions are so removed from each other to be from a single quirk. So what can it be?"

"After the tests," Izuku responds as Aizawa finishes writing down on his datapad.

The second test is grip strength. By then, Izuku's quirk has run out, so he is able to pick another three. Hmmm. **Super Strength**, **Increased Tactile Force**, and **Super Speed**. That should be generous enough for athletic competition.

"Damn 500 kg?!" a redhead with rocky arms exclaim as he looks at the grip tester. "What the hell is your quirk? Honestly, super strength, some kind of superfast throwing, air walls? How does that even connect?"

The third test is the long-standing jump. Oh well, wrong choices. Izuku just completes a normal jump, barely comparing to Bakugou's own jump.

The fourth one is side-stepping. A little boy with black hair balls is there bouncing side to side at rapid speeds as Izuku just uses **Super Speed** to jump side to side at blazing speeds. Easy.

The fifth one is Throwing, something that I'm not a part of. But I should probably prepare for the others. Hmm, another cluster required. **Kinetic Addition**, **Kinesthetic Keenness**, and **Infinity Breath**. Yeah, for Izuku, that should deal with endurance running, upper-body strength, and seated toe touch.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Hmm. Now it's time for the results." Aizawa says as he pulls up a billboard with the rankings. Izuku has third place, above Bakugou and below Todoroki.

"Anyway, you know about what I said earlier?" the teacher casually answers before turning off the result screen, "Yeah, that was just a lie. Have a nice day." Immediately the underground hero departs the field while chuckling darkly.

"Wha.. Wha..." The entire class is looking around confusedly before all left, having other classes to go to.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Okay. So, I really don't know if I want to continue this. It's just that I'm hugging this ridiculously close to canon at times, only really skirting the Izuku's Daddy subplot, but I really just prefer to concentrate on a few, which is why I'm trying to complete some of my other fanfics. So really, it's up to you readers to tell me whether or not this should live. Anyway, I have a PA TREON at pa /d4nte_fanfic**

**Go visit there.**

**Tata!**


End file.
